Une vie sans Buffy
by Duo-BUW
Summary: Si Willow n'avait pas pu réssuciter Buffy, si le Scooby avait continué à se battre sans la Tueuse, si tout avait dérapé...


__

_Une vie sans Buffy_

__

Sa main était moite, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Le tiroir sous l'armoire ne recelait plus ses petits sachets d'urgence, et les lattes de son lit s'étaient révélées tout aussi vides... Il ne restait plus que le dessous de son bureau. Sa main tâtonnait le bois mais elle ne toucha aucune matière plastique, rien qui puisse la rassurer. La colère montait en elle, ils avaient fouillé sa chambre ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, comment avaient-ils osé faire ça ! Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour se précipiter dans les escaliers. Mais des éclats de voix l'arrêtèrent... Elles s'assit dans les escaliers et écouta.

Spike : On ne va quand même pas le laisser continuer !

Tara : On ne dit pas ça Spike... C'est juste qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on n'a pas la force de le vaincre...

Alex : Mais on n'a la force de rien ! Quand on a décidé de continuer la lutte on savait qu'on aurait du mal, mais on l'a fait ! Je suis d'accord avec Spike, il faut réessayer...

Willow : Réessayer ? Nous faire tuer vous voulez dire ?

Tara : On pourrait peut-être... Eh bien... Tout seul on n'y arrivera pas mais si...

Alex : Non ! On n'appellera pas Angel ! On peut se débrouiller. Il y a bien assez de démons à Los Angeles pour l'occuper.

Tara : Bien...

Willow : Moi en tout cas je n'irai pas ! Je ne veux pas vous lâcher mais là c'est hors de question...

Tara : Moi non plus, je crois que je préfère ne pas y aller... On a tué beaucoup de démons, le monde ne sera pas détruit parce qu'on en laisse un...

Spike : Très bien ! Mais vous croyez vraiment que Buffy aurait abandonné ? Quand on a décidé de continuer c'était en sa mémoire, non ? Alors vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi j'irai jusqu'au bout ! Avec ou sans votre aide !

Willow : Spike...

Le vampire ne la laissa pas finir et sortit rapidement, passant devant l'escalier il ne remarqua même pas Dawnie remonter se cacher... La jeune fille s'installa devant son ordinateur et se connecta à internet. Sa colère était à présent oubliée. Elle ne ressentait plus que de la peur. De la peur pour Spike. Le vampire avait toujours était là pour elle, et depuis le départ de Buffy encore plus qu'avant. Elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui aussi... Et pour l'aider il n'y avait qu'une solution... Demander de l'aide à Angel... Elle ouvrit un nouveau mail et commença à écrire.

« Angel,

Il s'est passé tant de chose ici depuis ta dernière visite... J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie...je ne veux pas ressasser un passée douloureux mais j'ai besoin de toi... Je veux que tu comprennes pourquoi je fais appel à toi après de si longs mois de silence. »

Assise sur la chaise, elle faisait face à son ordinateur. Allait-elle lui raconter tout dans les moindres détails? Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire...

Elle allait devoir replonger dans cet univers, celui qui lui avait donné tant de mal à vivre...

« Je commencerai par te dire merci pour ta présence ce jour là. Je sais que les enterrements ne sont propices aux discussions... je n'ai pas pu te parler. »

Ce jour la... l'enterrement de sa sœur. La mise en terre de Buffy. Elle se souvenait de tous les regards désespérés et fuyant qui s'évadaient du sien. Personne n'osait la regarder. Ils étaient tous et chacun trop absorbé par leur propre douleur pour tenir compte de la sienne. Elle se retrouvait seule au monde. Elle venait de perdre sa mère et on venait de lui ravir sa soeur. Elle n'avait plus de famille a présent. Son propre père ne s'était même pas présenter.

Puis la nuit tomba sur Sunnydale. Elle était restée devant la tombe fraîchement recouverte de sa soeur recueillie dans ses propres pensées puis elle avait senti cette main sur son épaule.

Spike: Allo microbe...

Cette voix. Elle était éteinte par le chagrin. Dans ces mots, elle avait trouvé un peu de réconfort. Quelqu'un se souciait d'elle finalement.

Spike : On y arrivera Dawnie... On recommencera... Tu verras...

Elle n'avait pas su qui il essayait de convaincre. Elle ou lui-même. Elle ne le savait toujours pas. Mais ça lui avait fait du bien d'entendre ces quelques mots. Même si elle ne les avait pas immédiatement acceptés...

Dawn : Je ne peux pas recommencer... C'était elle mon commencement...

Spike : Ne dis pas ça Dawnie !

La voix était autoritaire mais pas méchante. Spike voulait juste la rassurer. Elle l'avait vite compris lorsqu'il l'avait entourée de ses bras et l'avait laissée se vider de son chagrin sur sa poitrine.

« Tu vois Angel... Je ne sais pas si Spike est "bon" mais je sais qu'il était là. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment là. »

Ensuite, tout est allé de travers. Je dois dire que c'est un peu ma faute... Peut-être même entièrement... Ca n'a pas d'importance. Toujours est-il qu'on a essayé. On a essayé de continuer. On voulait que le scooby lui survive. On a essayé de se battre. On a essayé de vivre tout simplement... On a échoué...

Willow a voulu ramener Buffy. Je me rappelle ce jour comme si c'était hier. Spike et moi étions restés à la maison, il ne voulait plus que je reste seul. Les autres non plus d'ailleurs... On jouait aux cartes quand ils sont arrivés. Alex soutenait Willow et Tara est directement monté.

Spike : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Un démon ?

Alex a murmuré une vague réponse tout en installant Will sur le canapé. Du sang coulait de son front, elle semblait choqué. Elle ne cessait de répéter la même chose.

Willow : On a échoué... On a échoué...

Spike : Mais à quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a échoué ? Bon sang est-ce que vous allez nous expliquer à la fin ? !

Alex regardait tour à tour Willow et Spike puis il se décida enfin.

Alex : Dawn reste près de Willow. Spike, vient avec moi à la cuisine.

Les garçons sont partis vers la cuisine pendant que je restais accroupies devant Willow. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps puisque Spike se mit rapidement à crier.

Spike : Comment avez-vous pu faire ça !? Sans nous prévenir en plus ! Vous y avez pensé ? Vous avez pensé à la réaction de Dawn si ça avait marché ?

Alex : Justement, ça n'a pas marché ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne vous a pas prévenus ! Pense à sa déception si elle l'avait su !

Mais je savais... Justement je savais... Willow parlait beaucoup trop, dans son délire elle me l'avait dit.

Willow : On a échoué... On a essayé de la ramener... Mais on a échoué...

Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais aussi abasourdie que Spike. Et, dans la cuisine, juste derrière Alex, c'est ce que je lui dis.

Dawn : Comment vous avez pu faire ça ?

Je crois que je l'ai répété plusieurs fois. Je ne me rappelle plus de tout. J'étais dans un brouillard étrange, plus rien ne m'atteignait.

Dawn : Comment vous avez pu faire ça ?

Spike s'est soudain approché de moi et m'a prise dans ses bras.

Spike : Shhh... Dawnie...

Ensuite il m'a accompagnée dans ma chambre et m'a dit de me reposer. Puis il est parti. Je sais qu'il voulait pleurer, je ne me rappelle pas bien de tout, mais ça s'était très clair. Il me consolait pour ne pas avoir à penser à son propre chagrin. Des larmes brillaient déjà dans ses yeux, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissée. Pour aller pleurer ailleurs.

C'est là que tout a dérapé, je n'avais aucune envie de me reposer. Je suis passée par la fenêtre comme le faisait si souvent Buffy. Mais je ne suis pas allée à la chasse au démon. Je suis allée à la chasse au rêve. Et je l'ai trouvé. Du moins je le croyais, comme le croient tous les drogués... J'ai retrouvé la paix grâce à l'héroïne. Je suis restée deux mois avec une bande de drogués.

Je me sentais bien. J'étais dans un nuage. En tout cas au début. Parce qu'après quelques doses, ce n'est plus le bien-être moral que je cherchais, mais le bien-être physique. J'avais besoin de la drogue pour vivre...

C'est là que Spike m'a trouvée... Toujours avec la même bande, dans un squat. Il est entré, il m'a pris la main et il m'a ramenée à la maison...

Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un tel regard. Si, à bien m'en souvenir, mais pas pour moi...

Buffy avait le don de le faire souffrir et je lui en voulais à chaque fois car elle provoquait tant de douleur dans ses beaux yeux bleus... Voilà qu'à cet instant, c'était à mon tour de lui faire mal.

La seule personne qui s'était toujours occupée de moi, sans jamais rien demander en retour et je le remerciais ainsi...

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Cette douce sensation de bien-être que me procurait ma dose quotidienne me faisait oublier... tout oublier... même lui...

Nous étions tous les deux seuls dans ma chambre. Il m'avait fait asseoir sur mon lit et faisait à présent les cents pas dans la pièce. Tout son être dégageait une telle tension. Il ne me regardait plus à présent. Il m'avait sorti de là-bas et raccompagner à la maison sans plus oser me regarder. D'ailleurs, je préférais cela. Je n'osais pas affronter son regard perçant celui qui peut lire en moi. Mais à présent, j'avais besoin de savoir. Je voulais connaître ce qui m'attendait. Quel sort me réservait-il? Puis je l'entendis soupirer.

Spike : Des jours à te rechercher, à imaginer ta mort de différente façon... J'ai tabassé tellement de démons pour savoir qui aurait pu te kidnapper... et je te trouve, gisant par terre, avec une bande de mômes déconnectés de la réalité... Je n'arrive pas à comprendre...

Je me mis à le détailler. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avant cet instant, trop occupé par ma peur, il avait changé. Il avait amaigri, son teint était encore plus laiteux que d'habitude et il portait de nombreuses blessures au visage et aux mains qui étaient toutes récentes. Il s'était battu pour elle!

Spike : Je ne te laisserai pas te détruire ainsi... Tu n'en as pas le droit. Je lui ai fait la promesse de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive et je respecterai sa dernière volonté...

Ces mots me blessaient et je lui en voulais énormément de me rappeler ainsi ce pourquoi j'avais commencé la drogue... mais il se tourna vers moi et je pus lire au fond de ses yeux embués par ses larmes tout le chagrin que ce qu'il venait de dire lui avait causé, tout l'amour qu'il avait porté à ma sœur pouvait se lire en lui. Il l'aimait réellement.

Spike : Nous ne sortirons pas d'ici tant que tu n'aies pas évacué de ton organisme toute cette saloperie...

Dawn : Non, Spike ! Je suis désolée du mal que je vous fais, mais je ne peux pas arrêter... Et je ne veux pas...

Spike : Dawn, s'il te plaît...

Il paraissait si fatigué tout à coup. Elle avait honte de le faire souffrir, elle s'en voulait, elle aurait voulu lu prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle le ferait, qu'elle arrêterait, qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait pour voir renaître cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux... Mais elle ne le ferait pas...

Dawn : Non Spike... Tu ne comprends pas... Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi... Je suis tellement bien, je n'ai plus mal... Elle ne me manque plus... Je suis comme au Paradis, avec elle, et avec maman aussi... Je ne veux pas revenir à la douleur...

Spike : Ne dis pas ça Dawnie... Il n'y a pas que ça, pour l'instant tu ne vois que les avantages, mais ce n'est pas que ça... Quels que soient les problèmes que tu retrouveras, ce sera toujours mieux que la dépendance.

Dawn : Tu n'en sais rien Spike !

En disant ça je me suis levée, je voulais qu'il comprenne...

Dawn : Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Pour toi ce n'était qu'une fille de plus dans ton éternité, ni la première, ni la dernière.

J'avais envie de lui faire mal, de le blesser... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'était la seule chose qui comptait...

Dawn : Tu ne l'aimais même pas !

Je voyais bien que je devais m'arrêter, je le blessais, il ne pouvait même pas me répondre tant il était blessé... Mais j'ai continué...

Dawn : Ne dis pas le contraire, tu ne l'as jamais aimée... Tu ne peux pas aimer ! Tu n'as même pas d'âme, tu ne ressens rien !

Spike : Dawnie...

Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, mais il ne paraissait pas en colère... Il n'était même pas énervé contre moi... Et je lui en voulais de rester calme comme ça, j'aurais voulu qu'il s'énerve, qu'il m'arrête, qu'il s'en aille... Qu'il ait une réaction. Mais il n'en avait pas. Juste ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Je crois que c'est ça finalement qui m'a rendue folle. Il ne m'en voulait pas. Il me comprenait... Il n'était pas énervé le moins du monde par ce que je lui avais dit. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces larmes, j'aurais pu penser que c'était vrai, qu'il ne ressentait rien. Mais elles étaient là, elles commencèrent à couler lentement sur ses joues pâles. En fait c'est son manque de réaction qui m'a arrêtée.

Dawn : Mais dis quelque chose bon sang ! Engueule-moi ! Frappe-moi ! Fais quelque chose!

En disant ça je donnais des coups de poing dans sa poitrine. Je sais que ça ne servait à rien, ce n'est pas mes petits points qui allaient faire quoique ce soit à un vampire... Pourtant je le frappais, de toutes mes forces, je me défoulais sur lui. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter... Mon visage était baigné de larmes et je continuais à le frapper. Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de forces...

Dawn : Dis quelque chose !

Je me suis laissée glisser au sol, je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Dawn : S'il te plait... Dis quelque chose...

J'étais là, accroupi à ses pieds, dans l'attente d'une punition quelconque, d'une punition verbale ou physique mais lui ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il me laissait me torturer l'esprit. Je le blessais et il faisait de même en n'acquiescent pas à ma demande. Je sus à ce moment là qu'il resterait là, dans ma chambre, tant qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à me sortir de ma situation.

Je pleurai encore un long moment toujours à ses pieds. Il ne bougeait pas. Il demeurait là, tel une statue, à attendre que je bouge la première. Il me laissait décidé de la suite des événements. Tout ce que je pouvais entendre était le son de mon propre chagrin.

Je savais que si je relevais les yeux, je pourrais voir le sien, celui que Buffy lui avait causé et le mien.

Un bruit provenant de la porte d'entrée me fit sursauter. J'avais complètement oublier qu'il existait un univers au-delà de ma tristesse, au-delà de nous.

Je pouvais entendre leurs voix provenant du salon.

Willow: Alors, toujours pas de nouvelle de notre fugitive?

Alex: Non, mais attendons des nouvelles du capitaine peroxyde. Ha! Il est déjà là.

Sans doute avait-il remarqué son manteau qu'il avait laissé sur le rebord de l'escalier car j'entendis des bruits de pas montant à l'étage.

Tout ce temps, Spike n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Je pris panique. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient larmoyante aux pieds du vampire. Je me leva rapidement et me jeta sur mon lit. Spike demeura immobile. La porte s'ouvrit.

Alex: Que fais-tu dans la chambre de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il venait de se rendre compte de ma présence. Il eut un moment de silence puis j'entendis la porte se refermer. Étant couché de dos à l'entrée de ma chambre je n'avais pas pu voir ce qui venait de se dérouler.

J'attendis quelques instants pour être certaine que personne ne franchirait de nouveau la porte et je me retournai. Il était resté de marbre. On pouvait encore voir les traces laissées par ses larmes. Cette vision me fit céder.

Dawn: Tu as gagné...

Spike : Non Dawnie... C'est toi qui as gagné...

Sa voix était si faible que j'avais du mal à l'entendre. Il paraissait épuisé... par ma faute...

Ensuite... Eh bien il a fallu arrêter... Je ne te dirai pas les semaines passées dans cette chambre à trembler, à hurler de douleur, à le supplier de faire quelque chose... Il est resté avec moi tout ce temps là. Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrai le remercier assez pour ce qu'il a fait, pour ce qu'il a supporté... Parce que, bien sur, je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais de me faire vivre ça, toute cette douleur...

Je l'insultais, je le frappais, lui ne disait rien. Il me prenait dans ses bras, il me berçait, il attendait que ça passe.

Le soir, pour ne pas que je sorte par la fenêtre il restait avec moi, il s'asseyait sur le fauteuil et me regardait dormir. Au début, quand la douleur était vraiment insupportable, il se couchait près de moi, il me prenait dans ses bras et je m'endormais comme ça, blottie contre sa poitrine...

Je sais que, sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu arrêter. Je serais encore dans ce squat, ou je serais morte... Il m'a sauvée...

Bien sûr, il me reste encore des traces de cette époque. Lorsque je ne me sens pas bien j'en ai envie. J'en ai besoin... Mais la plupart du temps, je me retiens, j'en ai, je sais que je pourrais, juste un fois... Mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça...

Alors, en général, j'arrive à me résonner. Mais, tout à l'heure ils ont dépassé les bornes. Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

Toute la bande était au salon entrain de discuter de la menace qui fait rage à Sunnydale. J'étais assise dans les escaliers et j'écoutais la discussion. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie. La nuit précédente je ne me sentais pas bien et Spike était resté avec moi à la maison. Le reste du groupe était partie faire une patrouille et s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec une bande de vampire. Anya a terminé la soirée à l'hôpital et y est toujours. Alors, la discussion a dégénéré.

Alex: on s'est bien... Madame ne se sent pas bien et garde avec elle monsieur Muscle... faudrait pas que Madame recommence sa petite manie au détriment de la santé des autres...

Spike : Pardon ?! C'est de Dawn que tu parles ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que tu puisses dire ça... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu crois qu'elle le fait exprès ? Bon sang, elle a perdu sa mère et sa soeur ! Toi tu es déjà effondré parce que ta petite copine est à l'hôpital !

Alex : Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle le faisait exprès, mais reconnaît qu'elle préfère rester avec toi ! Je suis sure qu'elle pourrait aller beaucoup mieux si tu ne la confortais pas dans ce rôle de victime !

Dawn : Tu penses vraiment que c'est ça Alex ? Tu crois que je préfère rester une "victime", pour que Spike s'occupe de moi ?

Je suis restée relativement calme... Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment j'ai fait mais je n'ai pas crié, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux quand il s'est retourné.

Alex : Dawnie, je

Dawn : Non Alex. Ne dis rien... Tu ne comprends pas.

Je sentais des gouttes salées couler le long de mes joues. Mais je devais lui dire, il fallait qu'il comprenne.

Dawn : Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Alex... Tu ne sais pas les nuits que je passe à me dire que ça ira mieux demain, que je ne crierai plus dans mes cauchemars. Que je me réveillerai reposée... Tu ne sais pas... Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ces tremblements qui me prennent dès que je pense à elle... Tu ne sais pas... Tu ne sauras sûrement jamais, du moins je l'espère pour toi... Mais, tu vois... Durant toutes ces nuits à pleurer, à hurler, je pensais à vous. Je me disais que vous étiez là... Que vous seriez toujours là quand j'irais mal, ça me rassurait tu vois ? Mais apparemment je me suis trompée...

Willow : Dawnie... On est là, on ne te laissera pas... Alex était énervé, c'est tout...

Dawn : Je sais... Et c'est pour ça qu'il a enfin osé dire ce qu'il pensait...

Après avoir dit ça je me suis retournée et j'ai monté les escaliers, je ne voulais plus les voir. Je crois que Spike a essayé de me suivre parce que j'ai entendu des bruits de pas, puis la voix de Tara.

Tara : Laisse-la... Elle a besoin de temps...

Ensuite je n'ai plus écouté, je suppose qu'ils se sont disputés, à propos de moi... encore à propos de moi... toujours à propos de moi... Je suis allée dans ma chambre... J'en avais besoin, vraiment... Mais ils l'avaient fouillée, il n'y avait plus rien. Ca m'a vraiment mise hors de moi, alors je suis redescendue, pour leur expliquer... Mais quand je suis arrivée au milieu des escaliers, je les ai entendus se disputer, mais pas à cause de moi, à cause d'un démon. Tara et Willow pensaient qu'il était bien trop puissant pour qu'ils l'affrontent, et Alex et Spike ne voulaient pas le laisser s'échapper. Ils disaient qu'ils devaient continuer la lutte, même sans Buffy... Mais les filles sont restées sur leur position et Spike est parti en disant qu'il le battrait seul.

Je sais ce que tu vas penser ; que c'est un vampire, qu'il est fort, qu'il sait se battre... et surtout que tu le détestes... Alors tu te diras qu'il peut se battre tout seul et que s'il avait vraiment eu besoin de toi, il t'aurait appelé. Mais c'est faux. Il a beaucoup changé, tu sais ? Oh, bien sûr, il n'est pas devenu plus raisonnable... Ca n'arrivera sûrement jamais... Mais il a changé physiquement. Tout ce temps qu'il a passé à me chercher, à s'inquiéter, puis à m'aider à arrêter... Tout ce temps il ne s'est occupé que de moi. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait presque pas... Il a beaucoup maigri Angel, il est beaucoup moins fort, je crois... Même s'il ne le dira jamais... Alors, même si tu ne le portes pas dans ton coeur, même si tu le détestes comme tu n'as jamais détesté personne, il faut que tu l'aides, il ne s'en sortira pas sans toi... Ni lui, ni les autres... Ils ont besoin de toi, Angel... Et moi j'ai besoin d'eux... Alors, s'il te plaît, en souvenir de celle qui fut ma soeur, viens... Protège-les...

Dawnie

La jeune fille cliqua sur l'icône "envoyer", puis éteint son ordinateur et descendit rejoindre les autres.

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table de la cuisine.

Willow: Ca fait déjà longtemps qu'il est parti et dans condition physique ou il se trouve, il court droit à perte. Nous devons faire quelque chose...

Alex: Il faut d'abord savoir où il se trouve et nous iront le chercher.

Tara: Dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était, il pourrait faire une grosse bêtise...

Willow: Je sais Alex que ce n'était pas dans ton intention de critiquer Dawn mais en l'attaquant elle, tu l'attaques lui... Tu as vu la manière dont il agit avec elle... Il tient à cette petite autant que Bu... qu'il tenait à elle sinon plus...

Le souvenir de son nom lassa un grand moment de silence et c'est précisément à cet instant que choisi la jeune fille pour pénétrer la pièce.

Dawn: Ne faite pas vos têtes d'enterrement... ce n'est pas le temps... Il n'y a personne de mort encore du moins mais faut faire vite avant que cela ne se produise... Il faut le ramener et sur-le-champ.

Le ton autoritaire qu'elle venait d'employer ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle craignait réellement pour la vie du vampire et devait prendre les choses en main. Il en avait tellement fait pour elle, elle lui devait tellement de chose... Elle devait le ramener... Ils devaient tous le faire... Elle prit le contrôle de la situation.

Dawn: Willow et Tara, toutes les deux, faites un sort de localisation pendant qu'Alex et moi, on prépare les armes.

Durant ce temps, marchant à travers la nuit sans lune, le vampire décoloré était perdu dans ses pensées. Ses pas étaient portés par la rage qui l'habitait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient baissé les bras. Il avait fait une promesse à la tueuse avant sa mort, celle de protéger Dawn quoi qu'il arrive. Il devait vaincre ce démon à tout prix pour lui assurer la vie sauve.

Et celle de toute la bande. Quoi qu'il en pense, il s'était attaché à eux. Les derniers événements les avaient rapprochés. Il lui avait permis de prendre soin du microbe et ne s'était pas immiscer lors de sa cure. Ils lui avaient donné leur confiance.

Il n'allait pas tout perdre à cause d'un démon. Même si ce dernier représentait une menace pour sa vie, il n'allait pas baisser les bras. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il devait le combattre à mort en espérant lui causer le plus de dommage possible. Tant pis si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Il amenuiserait les forces du monstre et la bande trouverait un moyen de l'éliminer.

Pendant ce temps, dans la résidence Summers, Willow et Tara était accroupie autour d'une carte où un point lumineux s'alluma.

Willow : On l'a ! Il est dans le cimetière le plus à l'est de la ville.

Dawn : On y va !

La petite bande attrapa les armes qu'ils avaient préparées et montèrent dans une voiture pour se rendre au cimetière.

Tara s'assit près de Dawn et, prenant sa main dans la sienne, se pencha vers son oreille.

Tara : Ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

La jeune fille lui fit un petit sourire puis fixa la route jusqu'au cimetière. Pas un seul bruit ne se faisait entendre. Seules les feuilles dans arbres semblaient encore en vie.

Dawn : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis pas rassurée.

Alex : Si on n'entend rien c'est probablement qu'il a tué ce sale démon poisseux.

Dawn lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur son peu de foi en cette théorie.

Dawn : D'ailleurs il s'est sûrement fait aider par le Père Noël, on devrait se dépêcher pour le voir...

Alex : Bon d'accord, c'est inquiétant...

Willow : Ce n'est pas grave ! On y va !

La petite bande entra enfin dans le cimetière, cherchant le vampire. Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin car il était couché au sol, la tête posée sur une pierre tombale, il semblait dormir. Semblait seulement... Car à y regarder de plus près, sa tête formait un angle étrange avec son coup, son tee-shirt était en lambeau et les bouts de peau que l'on apercevait entre les morceaux de tissu étaient rouges de sang.

Dawn s'approcha de lui et s'accroupi à ses côtés. Son visage était déjà baigné de larmes.

Dawn : Spike ?

Sa voix était étrange, comme épuisée, elle semblait se forcer pour parler. Bientôt toute la petite bande se trouva autour du vampire. Tara prit la main de Dawn et essaya de la relever.

Tara : Viens Dawnie... On va s'occuper de lui. On va le soigner. Viens.

La jeune fille la suivit, comme somnambule. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à la voiture pendant qu'Alex et Willow amenaient le vampire. Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Juste à espérer...

Alex: Je n'arrive pas à y croire...

Willow: Il faut vérifier l'étendu des dégâts...

Les deux jeunes gens se lançaient des regards de défi. Personne ne voulait se risquer le premier. En voyant ce petit manège, Dawn se révolta et les poussa tous les deux loin du lit.

Dawn: Sortez tous de cette chambre. Je m'en occupe.

Willow: Tu ne peux pas le faire seule...

Tara: Je vais rester auprès d'elle... tu veux bien?

La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle aimait la présence de la jeune fille.

Lentement, les deux jeunes filles enlevèrent le tee-shirt et les pantalons du vampire en déchirant les vêtements. Il était couvert de blessures, des entailles profondes un peu partout sur son corps. Le reste était recouvert d'ecchymoses.

Cette vue donna des nausées aux jeunes femmes. Mais la plus jeune ne se laissa pas distraire, il fallait qu'elle le sauve au plus vite.

Dawn: Tara, va me chercher la trousse de premier soin et dis à Willow ou Alex d'aller chercher le plus de sang possible.

Elle était maintenant seule avec lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en si piteux état. Elle craignait réellement de le perdre pour toujours. Elle s'assit près de lui sur le lit et malgré elle, ses doigts se mirent à parcourir les blessures qui lui entaillaient la poitrine. Elle se souvenait du grand réconfort qu'elle avait pu trouver en s'y blottissant.

Pourquoi tout cela arrivait-il maintenant? Elle avait tant besoin de lui. Un sentiment étrange l'habitait. Elle avait eu du mal jusqu'à cet instant à le définir mais tout lui semblait clair à présent : elle aimait Spike. Non pas d'un amour d'écolière comme ce fut le cas il y a de cela quelque temps mais bien d'un amour grand et mature. Les dernières épreuves qu'elle avait traversées l'avaient fait grandement mûrir. Elle continuait de laisser balader ses mains vers son visage. Elle traça du bout des doigts le dessin de sa cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière puis descendit le long de ses joues creuses pour venir terminer son chemin sur ses lèvres. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants se demandant si elle allait oser le faire. Peut-être ne le reverrait-elle plus jamais! Cette pensée lui était intolérable... Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de celui qu'il l'avait aidé tant de fois et qu'elle aimait.

Tara était revenu de la chambre de bain, trousse de secours en main, et avait assisté à la scène. Respectueusement, elle déposa son bien sur le sol et referma sans bruit la porte de la chambre. Dawn avait besoin de passer un peu de temps avec le vampire et ce n'était pas quelques minutes de plus qui allait empirer les choses. De toute façon, il fallait attendre d'avoir le sang. Elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Willow faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine lorsque sa petite amie y fit irruption.

Willow : Ma chérie, comment va Dawn? Et Spike?

Tara : Je leur ai laissé un moment d'intimité... De toute façon, nous devons attendre qu'Alex revienne avec le sang. A part soigner ses blessures et croiser les doigts, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour le moment.

Willow : Que veux-tu dire par moment d'intimité?

Tara : ... bien... tu sais... ils sont très proches l'un de l'autre... enfin... tu vois...

Willow : Ne me dis pas que...

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée inopinée d'Alex. En voyant Tara avec Willow et non dans la chambre de Dawn, il craint le pire.

Alex : Quelque chose est arrivé... je n'ai pas été assez rapide... tout est de ma faute...

Willow : Arrête... rien ne s'est passé depuis tout à l'heure... enfin... rien de grave.

Alex : Comment rien de grave?

Tara : Donne-moi le sang. Je dois aller le porter à Spike.

Sur ce, Tara pris les sacs des mains du jeune homme et se dirigea sans perdre de temps vers la chambre de Dawn.

Il venait d'ouvrir son ordinateur. Il n'était pas habitué avec ce genre de technologie mais quand on possède une agence qui combat les démons, on doit se mettre à la fine pointe. Il prit une gorgée de sa tasse de sang et se mis à la lecture du courrier de l'agence. Facture, facture, publicité... rien d'intéressant... En explorant son écran, il remarqua un message lui étant personnellement envoyé.

L'expéditrice était Dawn. La petite soeur de la tueuse. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait eu des nouvelles de Sunnydale. Il était bien trop pris par sa petite vie à Los Angeles. Il déposa sa tasse et ouvrit le courriel qu'il commença immédiatement à lire.

Cordélia venait de pénétrer dans l'Hyperion. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'Angel qui semblait encore plus morose qu'à son habitude.

Cordélia: Angel! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme... Remarque, ça ferait bien s'il s'agissait d'une affaire pour l'agence car c'est un peu calme à mon goût ses derniers temps.

Le vampire ne lui répondit pas. Il était absorbé par la lecture du courrier. Durant ces quelques mois il n'aurait jamais cru que la situation puisse autant s'aggraver à Sunnydale. Il était probable que Buffy ne l'avait jamais imaginé non plus. Elle disait toujours que sa soeur était forte, qu'elle saurait se battre contre tous les problèmes que lui causerait la vie. Apparemment, sans sa soeur, elle ne se battait plus. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Quand ils parlaient des

Scooby, Buffy disaient toujours qu'ils étaient le meilleur soutien qu'une Tueuse pourrait espérer, qu'ils étaient probablement plus puissants qu'elle. Mais ils n'avaient pas été assez puissants ces derniers temps. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir...

Soudain, un brin de culpabilité prit le ventre d'Angel. Il aurait peut-être du rester, les aider un peu... Mais il avait préféré revenir à sa vie à Los Angeles. Et puis, il est vrai qu'ils avaient Spike pour les aider... Mais le vampire était apparemment débordé...

Angel: Cordélia, je dois aller à Sunnydale. Demande à Wesley de prendre en charge l'agence durant mon absence.

Cordélia qui n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'Angel fréquente trop son ancienne ville le regarda froidement.

Cordélia: Et qui a-t-il de si urgent sur la bouche de l'enfer?

Angel: Cordélia... Dis à Wesley de se tenir sur ses gardes car je vais avoir besoin de lui pour effectuer une recherche sur un certain démon... Je ne devrais pas être long...

Sans un mot de plus, il monta à l'étage et prépara ses affaires...

Une jeune fille posa ses mains sur les hanches du vampire pendant qu'il faisait sa valise.

Fille : Tu t'en vas mon Amour ?

Angel : On s'en va, on part à Sunnydale.

La jeune fille ouvrit grand la bouche, elle semblait trouver les paroles du vampire aberrantes. Devant sa tête, il continua.

Angel : C'est vraiment important, je t'expliquerai dans la voiture.

Il finit de mettre quelques vêtements pour eux deux dans la valise puis ils sortirent et partirent rapidement en voiture.

Pendant ce temps à Sunnydale, Tara et Dawn soignent les blessures du vampire toujours inconscient. Elles venaient de lui faire ingérer les poches de sang mais son état général ne s'était pas amélioré. Tara se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre voulant laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux jeunes gens et c'est là qu'elle les aperçu. De la porte, elle avait assez de recul pour pouvoir remarquer ce qui ne se voyait pas à proximité. En y regardant de plus près, les blessures de Spike formaient un pictogramme.

Tara : Mon dieu! Nous avons un indice...

Dawn n'avait rien entendu trop préoccupée à prendre soin du vampire. Elle n'avait pas entendu la jeune sorcière sortir de la chambre et se diriger aux pas de course vers la cuisine.

Alex et Willow étaient en grande conversation sur la relation unissant Spike et Dawn. Ils se demandaient s'ils devaient intervenir dans la situation. Depuis la mort de Buffy, s'était leur responsabilité de veiller au bien-être de la jeune fille mais leur emploi avait été repris par le vampire... C'était donc un peu de leur faute si ce rapprochement avait pu avoir lui. Qui avait été près d'elle lors de sa cure? Lui plus que personne. Ils devaient reconnaître que pour un être sans âme, il se donnait bien du mal pour la jeune fille. Ils commençaient même à considérer que le vampire devait vraiment avoir aimer la tueuse. N'est-ce pas par amour que l'on risque notre vie sur la bouche de l'enfer?

Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion par une Tara surexcitée.

Tara : J'ai découvert un indice qui va nous permettre de découvrir contre quelle sorte de démon nous luttons!

Willow : Comment ça? Mais tu reviens à peine de la chambre de Dawn...

Tara : Spike est la clé. Le démon a gravé sa signature à même son corps...

Elle se dirigea vers la table et saisit un crayon et une feuille qui traînait parmi la tonne de livres qui avait servi aux recherches infructueuses des derniers jours. Elle dessina le pictogramme qu'elle avait remarqué sur le torse du vampire.

Tara : Voilà! Spike a ce symbole de tatouer sur la poitrine. Nous n'avions rien remarqué jusqu'ici car ses blessures semblaient être nombreuses et disparates. Mais, en m'éloignant, j'ai pu voir le corps de Spike en entier et j'ai pu découvrir que les nombreuses écorchures sur son torse formait ce cercle avec ces quatre étoiles.

Alex : Parfait... on reprend les recherches...

Willow : Et Spike? Du nouveau?

Tara : Toujours rien, malheureusement. Mais peut-être allons nous découvrir quelque chose en fouillant sur le démon.

Alex : Et Dawn? Elle ne vient pas aider?

Tara : Alex... Laissons la se reposer et veiller sur lui... comme il l'a déjà fait pour elle.

Ces mots étaient sans équivoque. Sans plus attendre, ils s'installèrent autour de la table et recommencèrent les recherches.

Dawn n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Il était toujours inconscient. Rester inactive la rendait folle. De plus, elle ne pouvait même pas s'évader un peu par le biais de sa douce et combien malsaine ancienne dépendance... Non, il fallait qu'elle résiste pour lui. Rien n'était encore perdu. Il n'était pas encore un tas de poussière. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. C'était devenu une denrée rare à Sunnydale ces derniers temps. Il fallait vraiment vouloir s'accrocher à la vie car la bouche de l'enfer irradiait son aura maléfique tout autour de la ville. Épuisée, elle alla chercher le réconfort dont elle avait pris goût durant sa cure. Elle profita de sa présence pour se réconforter. En prenant bien soin de ne pas atteindre ses blessures, elle se coucha près du vampire sur son lit et vint se blottir au creux de ses bras. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit.

Tara : Voilà j'ai trouvé!

Elle venait de tomber sur la page avec le curieux symbole égyptien qu'elle avait remarqué sur la peau du vampire.

Tara : Il s'agit du symbole du démon Spkeitmok. Le démon est doté d'une force phénoménale et...

Alex : on le sait déjà ça... on voit les dégâts sur le décoloré...

Willlow : Alex, arrêtes d'interrompre Tara...

Tara:...Je vais sauter le passage de la description et en venir au fait... alors... voilà... La marque d'Alrogue est utilisée par le démon Spkeitmok pour symboliser sa prise de possession sur la vie de sa victime.

Willow : Si je comprends bien, il a laissé Spike pour mort.

Alex : Ca doit être car il est déjà mort!

Tara : Attendez... Il y a un passage concernant son utilisation sur les autres démons. ...si elle ne cause pas la mort instantané –tout dépendant de l'espèce de démon- elle empoisonnera son ôte en dedans de 2 heures. L'unique antidote est le sang du démon lui-même.

Alex : Naturellement... Il n'écrive jamais, prendre un verre de lait avec du miel et ça passera... mais non... il faut toujours que ça soit compliqué... Ha ces démons!

Willow : Alex...

Tara : La seule manière de causer sa mort est de lui couper la corne frontale qui lui procure son apport en oxygène.

Willow : Alex, rend-toi utile et va informer Dawn qu'on a une solution... Elle te tiendra peut-être moins rigueur par la suite... Allez il faut faire vite.

Alex monta à l'étage aller chercher Dawn. Ils devaient décider d'un plan d'action. À leur arrivée, le groupe informa la jeune fille des dernières découvertes.

Dawn : Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Il faut le sauver à tout prix.

Le son de sa voix était un immense chant de douleur. Elle tenait réellement au vampire et ils se devaient de le garder en vie. Elle avait envoyé un appel de détresse et elle devait prendre connaissance de ses échos. Elle se dirigea vers le téléphone et composa le numéro d'Angel Investigation. Les autres la suivirent du regard surpris de sa réaction.

Dawn : Est-ce qu'Angel est là?... ok... parfait... au revoir...

Elle raccrocha le combiné et se retourna vers les regards inquisiteurs posés sur elle.

Dawn : J'ai écris un mail à Angel plus tôt lui demandant de l'aide... Je viens de téléphoner à son agence et Cordélia m'a dit qu'il était en route. Nous allons avoir du renfort mais j'ignore s'il arrivera à temps...

Willow : Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps.

La sorcière était guidée par la honte. Elle avait laissé partir le vampire se battre seul contre ce démon sans l'avoir aider et il en était aux portes de la mort, la vraie... Elle devait faire quelque chose, ils devaient reprendre le flambeau.

Willow : Tara, Alex et moi, on va aller combattre le démon pour lui voler un peu de son sang pour guérir Spike. Durant ce temps, Angel aura le temps d'arriver et de nous porter main forte. L'aide d'un deuxième vampire ne sera pas de refus... Et Alex, n'ajoute rien...

Dawn : C'est bien... Je reste ici... Je dois veiller sur Spike... Je ne partirai pas en l'abandonnant à son sort. De plus, j'attendrai l'arrivée d'Angel.

Sur ces mots, la petite bande s'équipa de diverses épées et sortit de la maison.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux, la jeune fille monta voir le vampire. Et s'immobilisa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il semblait si paisible, si innocent... Elle n'osait pas faire de bruit, de peur de le réveiller. C'est pourtant ce qu'elle fit en s'asseyant près de lui. Le vampire poussa un gémissement puis entrouvrit les yeux.

Spike : Dawn ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Sa voix était faible, il semblait avoir du mal à parler. Dawn posa sa main sur le front du vampire.

Dawn : Tu es brûlant !

Spike : Tu vas m'expliquer ?

Dawn : On t'a rejoint au cimetière et on t'a trouvé inconscient. Tu ne te rappelles pas t'être battu avec le démon ?

Spike : Je ne sais plus... Où sont les autres ?

Dawn : Eh bien... Ils ont décrypté les marques que le démon t'a faites et ils l'ont repéré...

Spike : Et ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont allés se battre seul ?

Dawn : Eh bien... En fait, le démon t'a empoisonné, l'antidote c'est son sang... Alors...

Spike : Alors ils sont allés en chercher ?!

Dawn : Oui...

Spike : Mais ils sont malades ! On n'y est pas arrivé à quatre et ils croient peut-être y arriver seuls ?!

Dawn : Je n 'en sais rien... C'était la seule solution...

Spike : Je n'appelle pas ça une solution !

Le vampire essaya brusquement de se lever, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Mais, à peine fut il assis qu'il se sentit pris de vertiges, il porta une main à son front et l'autre à sa poitrine, une boule semblait se former dans ses poumons.

Dawn : Rallonge-toi Spike, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les super héros ! Le vampire fut subitement pris d'une quinte de toux. Il cracha un peu de sang, puis, aidé par la jeune fille, se rallongea.

Dawn : Tu dois encore te reposer, ils ramèneront l'antidote...

Spike : J'espère surtout qu'ils reviendront...

Armes en main, la bande était partie chasser le démon. Il devait bien trouver le moyen de s'en débarrasser. Il n'en était pas à un démon près tout de même.

Alex : Méchant trio de la terreur... Je suis certain que cette fois-ci le démon avoir peur de nous en nous voyant... un humain et deux sorcières et un vampire en moins... On va lui foutre la trouille qu'il n'a pas eu la dernière fois qu'il nous a affrontés...

Willow : Alex, cesse d'être sarcastique ça ne nous aide pas du tout.

Tara : Vous croyez qu'il va venir?

Alex : Le beau ténébreux? Pour une fois, sa présence ne sera pas de trop... Parce que les muscles, on en manque... surtout depuis que Spike a fait cette superbe bêtise d'aller se battre contre notre ami maléfique tout seul... Minute... on est entrain de faire la même chose là non?

Willow : On va lui prendre un peu de sang pour sauver Spike. Si, par le fait même, on arrive à le tuer et bien on réglera deux problèmes au lieu d'un seul... Ce qui prime pour l'instant, c'est de récolter un peu de sang pour Spike avant qu'il ne meure... et mort, il ne nous aidera plus en rien...

Willow venait a peine de terminer sa phrase que le démon surgit derrière elle et la projeta loin de ses camarades.

Alex brandit très haut son épée et s'élança vers le monstre. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il n'avait aucune chance mais il devait au moins blesser la bête pour obtenir son précieux sang.

Son attaque à la gorge porta fruit car une longue entaille était maintenant visible sur le cou du démon. Mais il eut pour réponse un solide coup de poing qui le mit hors d'état de nuire.

Il ne restait plus que les deux sorcières. Tara avait rejoint v Willow et l'avait aidé a se relever.

Willow: Alex!!!! Il faut faire vite et recueillir le sang.

Sur ce, elle tendit un récipient à Tara et se saisit de son épée. Elle laissa le soin à son amoureuse de récolter le précieux antidote pendant qu'elle allait attaquer le démon pour venger Alex.

La jeune fille s'assit à nouveau près du vampire, un gant humide dans la main. Elle passa le gant sur le front de Spike. Celui-ci n'était plus qu'à moitié éveillé. Il semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. La jeune fille avait les yeux humides, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui.

Dawn : Ils vont arriver... Tiens le coup Spike... S'il te plait. Me laisse pas... Pas toi...

Le vampire leva une main fatiguée vers elle.

Spike : Je ne te laisserai jamais...

Dawn : Tu le jures ?

Spike : Je jure de veiller sur toi. Sur terre ou depuis l'Enfer...

Dawn : Ne dis pas ça ! Tu vas rester sur terre ! Tout va s'arranger, tu verras... Ils vont revenir, tu verras !

Spike : J'espère Dawnie... J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien...

Dawn : J'en suis sûre ! Tu veux que j'aille voir ? Que je patrouille un peu pour vérifier ?

Spike : Non... On ne va pas tous se jeter dans la gueule du loup, il n'y a que toi de sensé dans cette maison... Reste-le...

Willow avait essuyé de nombreux revers. Elle était vraiment en piteux état. Elle essayait de distraire le démon pour laisser du temps à Tara pour aller recueillir le précieux sang.

Elle s'élança de nouveau vers son adversaire en lui donnant un coup d'épée qui atteint la base du cou du démon. Ce dernier chancela et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Elle avait enfin portée une attaque qui avait porté fruit. Tara profita de ce coup de chance pour aller recueillir l'antidote et s'éloigna rapidement du monstre qui était en train de reprendre connaissance.

Willow: Dépêche-toi Tara... On s'en va...

Willow se dirigea vers Alex et fut soulager de constater qu'il n'avait qu'une commotion. Tara qui venait de la rejoindre l'aida a transporter le corps de leur ami le plus loin possible de cet affreux démon.

Alors qu'ils prenaient la direction inverse, ils entendirent les plaintes aigues de leur adversaire.

Tara: Penses-tu que ton attaque lui a été fatale?

Willow: Je n'en sais rien... Le plus important pour le moment c'est d'arriver à temps pour sauver Spike.

Dawn : Spike ?

Seul un gémissement du vampire lui montra qu'il avait entendu.

Dawn : Tu crois qu'elle nous voit ? Je veux dire... S'il existe vraiment un Dieu là-haut, il lui doit bien une mort heureuse... Peut-être qu'elle peut nous voir...

Le vampire ouvrit difficilement un œil.

Spike : Peut-être oui... Je ne crois plus vraiment en Dieu depuis bien longtemps mais... Si quelqu'un mérite une vie après la mort, c'est bien elle...

Dawn : Et... Si elle nous voit... Je veux dire... Si elle peut voir ce qu'on fait depuis sa mort... Tu crois qu'elle est fière de nous...

Le vampire ne répondait pas, il semblait avoir épuisé ses dernières forces dans sa courte réponse. Elle ajouta, plus bas.

Dawn : Tu crois qu'elle est fière de moi ?

Cette fois le vampire la regarda et répondit faiblement.

Spike : J'en suis sûr...

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, épuisé...

La route était longue jusqu'à la Casa Summers. Alex leur semblait de plus en plus lourd et les deux jeunes femmes se demandaient bien si elles allaient parvenir à le traîner jusqu'à la maison. Elles venaient de combattre et elles avaient les marques de leur lutte partout sur le corps en plus de la fatigue qui les guettait. Elles marchèrent encore quelques pas puis Willow tomba à genou.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté dont elle faisait preuve, elle ne pouvait plus continuer. Elle devait se reposer.

Tara: Will, il faut trouver une autre solution... On ne peut pas porter Alex jusqu'à la maison.

Willow: Je sais... mais... que veux-tu... que l'on fasse...

Tara: L'une de nous deux devrait aller chercher du secours...

Willow: Avec le démon qui rode encore je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

Tara: On n'a pas le choix... Je vais aller chercher du secours et en même temps je vais porter le sang pour sauver Spike...

Willow regarda la détermination dans les yeux de sa bien-aimée... Comme elle pouvait être belle... Tara prit le contenant de sang et se dirigea en grande hâte vers la maison des Summers.

Spike était toujours endormi. Il fallait qu'ils fassent vite car il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle commençait à manquer de souffle. La présence de sa sœur lui manquait terriblement en ce moment. Elle n'arrivait pas à avoir le contrôle de la situation. Son vampire lui filait entre les doigts et elle n'aurait certainement pas le courage de continuer sans lui. Après Buffy, c'était devenu lui sa famille. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, sans jamais rien demander en retour. Que deviendrait-elle sans lui? Elle en était à ses réflexions quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec fracas.

Tara : DAWN, JE L'AI!

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son vampire allait être sauvé! Elle se leva du lit et dévala les escaliers avec précipitation. Elle se précipita sur Tara et lui enleva rapidement le contenant des mains. Elle tenait enfin la survie de son vampire bien-aimé en sa possession mais il fallait faire vite.

Dawn : Comment doit-on faire déjà?

Tara : Si je me souviens bien, le livre disait d'appliquer le sang sur les blessures et de le faire pénétrer.

Dawn : Dépêchons-nous alors...

Tara : Oui, faisons vite car j'ai besoin de ton aide pour aller chercher Willow et Alex. Le démon est toujours à nos trousses. Il faut se dépêcher.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers la chambre où le vampire était toujours assoupi. Elles s'approchèrent et versèrent le précieux contenu sur le torse échaudé du décoloré. C'était la première fois que Dawn pouvait l'admirer avec des couleurs pratiquement humaines. L'empoisonnement avait fait augmenter sa température et il n'avait plus rien de son teint blafard courant. Cela lui sonna une cloche d'alarme. Le temps commençait à manquer. Elle se mit à recouvrir le torse du vampire avec le sang du démon et ce dernier pénétra. Les deux jeunes filles attendirent quelques instants dans l'espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose mais rien.

Tara : Les antidotes mettent toujours un peu de temps avant d'agir. Allons chercher Willow et Alex et je suis certaine qu'on verra une différence à notre retour.

Dawn : Mais je ne veux pas l'abandonner...

Tara : Tu ne l'abandonnes pas. Tu as fait tout ce que ce qui était en ton pouvoir. Le temps se chargera du reste.

Dawn : Très bien...

Tara : Plus vite nous serons parties, plus vite nous serons de retour.

C'est ainsi qu'elles quittèrent rapidement la demeure.

Alex était toujours sonné de son attaque et Willow était vraiment mal en point. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient affronté l'affreux démon! Au moins, elle avait encore l'espoir que le sang parvienne à guérir Spike. Il leur était d'un atout précieux depuis la disparition de sa chère amie Buffy. La tueuse lui manquait terriblement en ce moment. Elle avait toujours une répartie qui la faisait sourire. Elle dédramatisait les situations les plus critiques et s'avait puiser le meilleur de ses camarades. Willow espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que, quelque part, Buffy veillait sur eux. C'est cette pensée qui les faisait continuer son œuvre. Défendre la veuve et l'orphelin de tous ces démons et vampires qui veulent détruirent l'humanité. Repenser à la tueuse lui redonna le courage de continuer. Même Alex avait semblé entendre son raisonnement puisqu'il commençait à s'éveiller.

Alex : Alors, on l'a eu?

Willow : La cavalerie gagne toujours non?

Ensemble, ils échangèrent leur premier ricanement depuis le début de cette sordide histoire.

Tara : Alors c'est ainsi qu'on vous retrouve?

Dawn : Faut pas traîner... Vous rirez plus tard...

La jeune femme ne trouvait rien de drôle à la situation. Elles se pencha et aida Willow à se remettre sur pied. Tara fit de même avec Alex et en silence, ils rentrèrent à la maison.

A peine le pas de la porte franchi, Dawn fit adosser Willow sur le mur et l'abandonna à son sort pour aller retrouver le vampire. Elle était impatiente de connaître son état. Elle pénétra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers son acolyte de vie. Il semblait endormi et paisible. Les marques de douleur qui déformaient son visage avaient disparues. Il ne semblait plus souffrir. Un immense réconfort l'envahi. Ils avaient réussi. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement et se dirigea vers le lit. Elle s'allongea auprès de lui en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Elle voulait simplement se blottir contre lui, retrouver à nouveau ce doux sentiment de bien-être. Elle fut soulager de constater que le vampire avait retrouver sa température normale. Il était de nouveau très froid. Elle ressenti ce frisson si caractériel qui lui était si précieux. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormi.

Alex : Je me demande comment ça se passe en haut?

Willow : Laisse leur un peu de temps ensemble. Ils ont passé des moments difficiles et ils ont besoin de se retrouver un instant.

Tara : De plus, nous avons toujours le problème du démon à résoudre.

Alex : On attend la cavalerie de L.A.!

Cette plaisanterie fit de nouveau Willow. Alex avait le don de les faire rire. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison qu'il représentait le cœur du Scooby. Il avait toujours le mot pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour simplifier les choses les plus simples. L'ambiance redevint un peu plus sérieuse.

Willow : Vous avez bien suivi ce qui était indiqué dans le livre?

Tara : J'ai fait comme le livre le mentionne. Nous avons versé le sang sur les plaies et avons frotté pour le faire imprégné.

Alex : Toujours les mêmes qui ont le traitement de faveur!

Willow : Alex, arrête...

Toujours en souriant, Willow se dirigea vers le livre qui était demeurer ouvert sur la page du démon Spkeitmok. Elle s'attarda un instant à la représentation qui y était illustré. Elle faisait peur mais ce n'était rien comparativement à la réalité Peut-être devrait-elle contacter l'auteur du livre pour lui en glisser un mot... Cette pensée la fit sourire de nouveau. Puis un mot retint son attention. La mort... Elle se remit à lire le passage concernant la marque d'Alrogue. Tara avait mal interpréter les indications. La marque était bien utilisée pour symboliser sa prise de possession sur la vie de sa victime mais elle ne servait en rien à combattre l'empoisonnement. Le démon devait ingérer le sang pour qu'il puisse envahir son corps.

Willow : Ha non!

Alex : Rien de bon à l'horizon...

La jeune sorcière ignorant son ami, laissa tomber le livre et escalada aux pas de course les escaliers menant à la chambre. Non, ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Elle n'allait pas laisser les choses se terminer ainsi.

Elle arriva enfin devant la porte et s'arrêta. Avait-elle réellement envie de savoir ? Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, l'abaissant doucement, craignant ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir...

Mais elle les vit allongés sur le lit, endormis... Dawn s'était lovée dans les bras du vampire. La jeune sorcière sourit et referma doucement la porte. Il n'y avait rien à craindre pour eux... Au contraire...

Elle redescendit les escaliers et trouva Alex et Tara en bas, ils avaient l'air vraiment inquiet. Willow ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage d'Alex. Le "décolor" était devenu un ami pour lui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais... Elle s'empressa donc de les rassurer. Il n'y avait vraiment pas à s'inquiéter... Tout allait pour le mieux... Tout allait pour le mieux...

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle souleva délicatement le bras du vampire qu'elle avait elle même posé sur sa hanche. Elle se retourna, son visage contre celui de Spike. Il dormait encore. Elle caressa sa joue. Il était froid, comme avant... comme n'importe quel vampire... comme n'importe quel mort...

Dawn : Spike ?

Un effroi inexplicable s'empara soudain d'elle, glaçant tout son corps. Il était froid. Comme un mort.

Dawn : Spike !

Elle secoua légèrement son épaule. Il ne se réveillait pas...

Dawn : Spike ! Spike, réveilles toi !

Elle agrippa ses épaules et le secoua.

Dawn : Spike !

Mais on ne réveille pas les morts petite fille... Elle le secoua encore et une pluie fine de cendre tomba sur le lit. Le vampire n'était plus que poussière...

Elle ne hurla pas. Elle ne gémit pas. Elle ne s'enfuit pas. Elle ne détruit rien. Elle l'appela doucement, dans un sanglot.

Dawn : Spike...

Elle se leva calmement, aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur son visage. Elle prit le coupe-papier sur son bureau, vint se rasseoir sur le lit et, après s'être allongée, l'enfonça dans sa poitrine.

La nuit précédente avait été éprouvante pour toute la bande. Willow, Tara et Alex s'étaient endormi d'épuisement sur la table de la cuisine le nez enfoui dans les livres. Le soleil plombait sur le visage de Willow qui s'éveilla en douceur. Elle releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de sa bien-aimée qui s'éveillait à l'instant. Elles échangèrent un regard amoureux obnubilé l'une par l'autre...

Alex: Désolé de vous dérangé dans ce doux moment de bonheur mais je suis là!

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rougir légèrement.

Willow: Alex... Il faudrait aller voir si les deux tourtereaux se portent bien. Nous allons avoir besoin d'eux pour ce soir.

Alex: J'y vais... Comme ça, voua aller pouvoir vous lancer de doux regard pendant que je vais en déranger deux autres...

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce et monta à l'étage.

Willow et Tara s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre et se tenaient dans leur bras quand un cri perçant retentit dans toute la pièce venant glacé l'atmosphère.

Willow: Ho mon dieu!

Elle prit la main de Tara et l'entraîna à sa suite. Arrivées au sommet de l'escalier, elles aperçurent Alex, le regard horrifié fixé sur la chambre de Dawn.

Tant d'images défilèrent dans l'esprit des deux sorcières mais aucune ne les avaient préparée au spectacle qui leur faisait face. Une jeune fille baignant dans son propre sang entouré de poussière. Tout était clair. Willow avait eu la bonne intuition la veille... Tara et Dawn n'avait pas effectuer le rituel comme il le fallait. Mais en voyant Dawn et Spike si sereins, elle avait cru que le sang avait tout de même fait effet. Elle avait sous le regard le résultat de ses doutes. Spike n'avait pas guérit et Dawn n'avait pu le supporter. Qu'avait-elle fait? Tout était de sa faute...

Le téléphone sonna. Tara se dégagea de l'emprise de Willow et alla décrocher. Une voix à l'autre bout du téléphone résonnait et ce qu'elle disait était insupportable. Comment annoncer ça à Alex? Anya n'avait pas survécut à ses blessures.

Spike, Dawn et maintenant Anya. Les choses pouvaient-elles empirées?

Alex n'avait pas si mal pris la nouvelle, dans la mesure ou il le pouvait. Il n'avait déjà plus rien. Il avait écouté Tara sans l'entendre. Anya était morte. Il n'était même pas étonné. Tout le monde mourrait. Il ne restait qu'eux. Et ils ne pouvaient même pas abandonner, ils se devaient de continuer la lutte pour elle. Pour Buffy...

Il était allé s'asseoir sur le canapé, recroquevillé sur lui même. Les deux sorcières l'avaient rejoints et ils étaient restés comme ça; confits dans leur chagrin. Puis la sonnette les avait ramené à la réalité. La vie continuait... Et en prime il allait falloir expliquer, raconter, pleurer encore. Willow en était fatiguée d'avance.

Angel : Ca ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il continua en s'éloignant vers sa voiture.

Angel : C'est ce démon qui vous cause du souci? Tu vas voir, j'ai une surprise pour vous!

Willow : Angel attends je...

Angel : Ne dis rien, tu vas voir, c'est une bonne surprise.

Le vampire ouvrit la porte passager de sa voiture et une jeune femme blonde en sortit. Willow se sentit défaillir. Ce n'était pas elle, ça ne pouvait pas être elle... Willow l'avait vue mourir, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus...

Willow : Buffy ?!

Alex et Tara se levèrent d'un bond en entendant ce simple nom.

Willow : Buffy, c'est toi ?

Ils étaient trois à présent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Buffy leur souriait.

Buffy : C'est bien moi Willow...

Alex : Mais comment...

Angel : On ne sait pas vraiment en fait, elle est apparue un jour...

La joie qui avait submergé les trois amis disparut immédiatement.

Alex : Un jour ? Depuis combien de temps ?

La Tueuse parut soudain décontenancée. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cet accueil. Ses amis ne l'avaient même pas invitée à entrer dans sa propre maison et elle n'avait pas encore pu voir sa soeur.

Buffy : Eh bien... Je ne sais pas... Quelques jours après ma mort...

Alex : Quelques jours ?! Tu veux dire que depuis tout ce temps tu nous as laissés risquer nos vies pour ta mission pendant que tu te prélassais avec ton vampire !

Buffy : Je sais que j'aurais du venir plus tôt mais... J'avais une deuxième chance. Je n'étais plus la Tueuse... Je voulais en profiter...

Alex : Mais tu as pensé à nous ? Et Dawn, tu as pensé à Dawn ?

Buffy commençait à en avoir assez, ils étaient là après tout, il ne leur était rien arrivé.

Buffy : Ca suffit Alex ! J'ai fait un choix pour moi cette fois, pour la première fois j'ai pensé à moi ! Et puis je suis là à présent ! J'aurais aussi pu ne pas venir du tout, et vous seriez probablement tous morts ! Alors tu devrais me remercier car vous êtes tous en vie!

C'en était trop, les trois amis ne pouvaient en supporter davantage.

Willow : Non justement, on ne l'est pas !

Alex : Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te frappe ?

Tara : Dawn est morte...

Buffy : Quoi !? Mais... Comment ? Elle était vivante il y a peu puisqu'elle nous a envoyé ce mail... C'est à cause de la drogue ? C'est ça ?

Alex la regardait sans pitié, il voulait lui faire du mal, il voulait qu'elle comprenne ce qu'ils avaient vécu en son absence.

Alex : Dawn était très fragile. Elle ne faisait confiance qu'à Spike...

Tara : Il a voulu combattre le démon tout seul... Il n'y est pas arrivé...

Willow : Il a été empoisonné...

Les larmes remplissaient déjà les yeux des deux sorcières. Le fait d'en parler rendait leur mort réelle.

Tara : Il est mort... cette nuit...

Buffy les regardait atterrée.

Buffy : Mais c'était un vampire ! Ma soeur est morte et vous me parlez de cet abruti de Spike ?!

Buffy n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que la main d'Alex se posait sur sa joue. Alex lui avait mis une claque. Son meilleur ami lui avait mis une claque. Pour Spike!

Buffy : Non mais t'es malade?!

Tu ne vas pas te mettre à défendre Spike maintenant ? C'est un tueur bon sang !

Alex : Peut-être mais lui était là... Il n'a pas abandonné, il a sauvé Dawn, il nous a tous sauvé des dizaines de fois ! Alors tu vois Buffy, ton discours de victime qui voulait juste profiter de la vie ça ne marche pas !

Il passa entre la Tueuse et le vampire, sortant ses clés de voiture de sa poche, puis il se retourna. Il avait encore une chose à dire, un dernier coup à lui porter...

Alex : Oh, pour Dawn... Elle s'est suicidée...

Le coup fatal...

Alex : Pour Spike...

Il monta dans sa voiture, rapidement suivi par les deux sorcières qui s'assirent près de lui.

Elle était restée sans voix. Comment pour Spike? Elle venait de se rendre compte que les choses avaient grandement changé en son absence. Elle venait de recevoir une belle gifle en plein visage mais ce sont les dernières paroles d'Alex qui repassaient en écho dans sa tête. Elle était abasourdie! Elle savait que Dawn avait un petit penchant pour le vampire mais de là à se suicider pour lui!

Telle une automate, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier. Angel voulu la retenir mais elle se dégagea de son emprise. Elle poursuivit son ascension. Elle fit quelques pas et se retrouva devant la chambre. Sa vision devint trouble. Les larmes embuaient ses yeux et camouflaient que trop peu le douloureux spectacle qui se jouait devant elle. Sa soeur baignant dans son sang, allongée dans un lit de cendre.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous le poids de sa tristesse et ce fut Angel qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

Buffy: Je... Je... Je voulais seulement... une vie normale... Je n'ai rien voulu de tout ça...

Angel: Buffy, tu n'y es pour rien.

Buffy: Comment peut-tu dire ça Angel? Regarde!

Elle désigna sa soeur du doigt.

Buffy: Comment? Pourquoi?

Angel: Je...

Buffy: Ne dis rien je t'en supplie.

Le vampire la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Il fallait qu'elle aille au bout de son chagrin. Les remords sont le pire châtiment de tous. Il était bien placé pour le dire.

Ils demeurent un moment ainsi sans rien dire, bercer par le bruit des sanglots de la tueuse. Puis elle rompit finalement le silence.

Buffy: Je n'arrivais pas à croire à toute cette histoire... Cet email était tellement improbable... Je croyais encore à l'imagination fertile de tous les adolescents qui demandent un peu d'attention... Je ne pouvais penser que les choses avaient dégénérées à ce point

Angel: Tu es peut-être la tueuse mais tu es humaine... Tu ne peux pas mettre tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules... Buffy: Angel... Elle est morte... morte par ma faute... Je n'étais pas là pour empêcher qu'il ne fasse des bêtises... Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'avais demandé à Spike de veiller sur Dawn s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose... J'avais confiance en lui... Il a tellement bien joué son rôle qu'elle est morte pour lui! Comme je le ferai pour toi! Tu comprends ce que ça représente!!!!

Elle recommença à sangloter.

Les trois amis roulaient à présent en dehors de Sunnydale. Ils n'avaient encore rien dit, trop secoués pour parler.

Willow : On va où Alex ?

Alex : Vous je ne sais pas, mais moi je vais faire en sorte de ne plus jamais les voir !

Il avait dit ça d'un ton sans réplique et les deux sorcières n'ajoutèrent rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta sur une petite falaise qui surplombait la mer.

Tara : Willow, il ne va pas...

Willow : Je n'en sais rien... Alex ! Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter !

Alex : Il n'y a plus rien que je pourrai regretter à présent ! Ils sont morts Willow ! Tu comprends ? Ils sont morts ! Plus personne pour t'appeler la Rouquine, pour faire foirer tes sorts...

Les yeux de la sorcière se remplissaient de larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Alex : Plus personnes pour préférer tes pancakes ronds, Tara, plus personne pour s'extasier à chacun de vos baisers !

Il continua plus bas, comme pour lui même son chapelet de regrets.

Alex : Plus personne à emmener au lycée, plus personne à insulter, plus personne pour boire des tasses de sang au milieu de la cuisine...

Il recommença plus haut. Il était au bord de la falaise à présent, il devait crier pour qu'elles l'entendent, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Alex : Plus personne pour vous volez vos habits, plus personne pour dire que mes blagues débiles sont débiles, plus personne pour soupirer des qu'il est l'heure de dormir...

Ils avaient à présent tout les trois les joues pleines de larmes. Tara s'approcha d'Alex, résignée.

Tara : Plus de cavalerie à espérer, plus de démons à envoyer à Los Angeles... Eux aussi sont morts...

Elle prit la main d'Alex et regarda Willow qui avançait vers eux.

Willow : Plus personne à idéaliser, plus de " si Buffy était encore là...", plus de pleurs en pleine nuit parce qu'on aurait du pouvoir la ramener...

Elle était à présent à côté de ses amis, elle prit la main de Tara et ils restèrent ainsi, dos à la falaise. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, comme pour se dire qu'il n'était pas trop tard, qu'on pouvait encore reculer, se demander si on pouvait encore vivre... Mais chacun trouva la réponse dans les yeux de l'autre. Vivre ? Pourquoi ? Ils regardèrent droit devant eux et, dos à la mer, ils sautèrent en arrière.

Encore une autre nuit sombre à Sunnydale. Mais le soleil allait encore se lever et la terre continuer de tourner.

Angel continuait de caresser les cheveux de la Tueuse qui chuchotait comme une prière.

Buffy : Je voulais juste vivre...

_Fin_


End file.
